A New Dawn: Cancelled
by Gavoon
Summary: Cancelled, a rewrite MAY come in the future.
1. Prologue CH 1

A New Dawn

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware, nor bungie, (Or whatever they call themselves at this point) nor any related game companies. All games, and characters by companies are their property.

Authors Note: Oh, and I tend to either overuse commas, or not use them at all. Sorry if this bothers you.

Milton City Garrison.

Private: John Silvis

"SHIT" John yelled as plasma fire went over his head, He was one of the last men left in his garrison, attempting to hold the town of New Milton from the covenant attackers.

John slammed a clip into his assault rifle, quickly looking up and firing through his bunker slot, hitting a covenant grunt in the chest, splattering blood across the cratered ground. John took another target, a jackal, hiding behind his shield. He held down the trigger, in an attempt to break the shields.

The jackals shield's colors sputtered, then went out, the beast cried in pain as the bullets impacted in its chest. As john looked down to grab another clip, plasma once again flew over his head, splattering against the bunker wall.

John once gain slammed another clip into his rifle, thanking silently to him self that he had a large ammo storage. He looked quickly towards the bunker door, sighing slightly in relief as he saw that that the Corporal was still alive, using the shotgun to cover the entrance.

John turned around, not bothering to check for other survivors. He once again looked towards the enemy position, firing at open targets.

Council Exploration Vessel:

Liberties Prime.

"Starting jump into unknown system, captain" The Turian crewmember said.

"Good, crew, hope for the best." The Asarai captain said.

"But expect the worst." A crewmember said quietly.

The captain sighed in annoyance and prepared for the jump.

The ship jumped into the system, slightly surprised at what they saw.

"Contact the council, send this message." The captain said "Alien race found, large conflict seems to be in effect."

"Take us in closer" The captain said, as she activated the stealth drive. "Send in a drop ship, use stealth and attempt to get a visual of the defenders. Make no direct contact, but observe."

Milton City Garrison

Private: John Silvis

"I'm out!" He yelled as he throws down his rifle. "When is evac going to get here?" John yelled "SHIT!" The man on the radio yelled "We aren't going to get any EVAC! Command reports, that defense across the globe is crumbling, they are EVAC'ing the remaining civilians"

"Shit!" John said quietly, he then walked to the corpses of the few grunts who had been taken out by the man at the entrance, and picked a plasma pistol, aiming it at the entrance. "Well, might as well go down kicking some covie ass"

Council Scouting Force

New Milton City:

They had come upon the bombarding race, originally thought as one, but they later found that it was compiled of many races, each one having a position on the cultural hierarchy.

They had yet to have found any of the defenders, alive, or dead. They had come upon different types of technology, with a stark contrast to the purple plasma weaponry, the defenders apperantly used a projectile fired weapon, using a clip style ammunition.

They had nearly given up finding the defenders, when they saw a large crowd of alien forces charging towards a single direction. The group walked slowly after them, the group being incredibly stealthy,

They where surprised at what they saw, a heavily battered field, with corpses of the purplish aliens covering the field. At the end of the field, in contrast to the attackers purplish graceful structure, was a rough and grey bunker. The bunker was marked with plasma scars.

The group moved closer to the bunker, hoping to gain a view of the defenders, so they could report back to the captain with sufficient info.

As they closed upon the entrance, the first thing they saw was a large pile of purplish corpses, then they saw the defenders. A alien in a form similar to the asarai, with a white-ish skin texture. Some of them where using the attackers weaponry, while others used their rugged weaponry. Apparently unfazed by the fact that they where obviously losing.

"Let's get closer" One of the squad members said, already moving towards the structure. The others slowly followed, obviously not wanting to follow, but following none the less.

They had activated there stealth drives, and entered quickly, but quietly, through the main entrance. Finding a strange scene, in contrast to what the aliens appeared to be, a rough race not scared of combat, they saw an alien in combat armor sitting in the corner, his hands around his knee's, crying. His helmet was next to him, and short fiber strands came from his head, colored brown, and short.

Milton City Garrison:

Private: John Silvis

John turned around, seeing the corporal breaking under pressure was a major moral loss for the soldiers, and he was determined to get the corporal back into the fight. He turned around suddenly, and started towards the corporal, cowering in the corner.

As john was approaching the corporal, he ran into a target, john immediately yelled "ELITE, SHIT, ELITE!"


	2. Prologue CH 2

AN: This was a bit later then I meant it to be, sorry about this.

Oh, and it was difficult for me to write a first contact situation with the asarai/turian/salarian meeting the humans. So, I went with the "OH SHIT, YOU'RE A DAMN ALIEN" Thing.

Aboard the Covenant Ship

"Heretics Doom"

"Ship master sir" the minor said.

"Yes?" The fleetmaster said.

"The ship we have been tracking, it has launched pods towards the planets surface." The minor continued.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The Fleetmaster asked.

"Sir" The minor asked, obviously not understanding.

"Fire on the ship, leave nothing, this is obviously the heretics doing."

The minor nodded, and turned around. And fired the ships weapons at the vessel, obliterating it leaving only debris

Milton City: Citadel Exploration Force.

Garrus: Turian

Garrus was surprised when the alien ran into him, even more surprised when it crashed to the ground, yelling in shock. He was even more surprised when the alien got up, almost instantly and tackled Garrus to the ground, which broke his cloaking field.

Milton City Garrison Force:

Private John Silvis

John had reacted quickly, tackling the elite to the ground, and pushed the plasma pistol he was holding into the opening where the elites jaw would split. But before he could fire the pistol, he felt himself being pulled off, presumably from its ally.

John braced himself for the pain that was about to come, he could imagine the energy sword slicing through his chest, causing immense pain, and was surprised when two hands went over his face, in a strange position.

He felt as the being sifted through his thoughts, mostly through the language. As the strange thing went through his mend, one word came to his head, "Mind Meld"

Milton City: Citadel Exploration Force:

Samara: Asarai

Samara had initiated the mind meld, had quickly learned the language, and learned the few words the man knew of a different language (German?) She mentally noted that and continued to search the aliens mind, which she now knew where 'Humans'

As she began to search for the name of his home planet, she met fierce resistance, one word, echoing over and over again "Mind Meld" Followed by "Like the damn Vulcans." Samara was incredibly surprised by the fact that the human had knowledge of the Mind Meld, and continued to search his mind, to no avail. The Human had set up a strong, impenetrable defense guarding his mind.

As she let go of the man, and ended the mind meld, she noticed that the other humans had aimed there guns at her squadmates, yelling words at them like "Covie shit bag!" and other demaning words, While motioning with there weapons for her squad to drop there weapons.

Half of the humans where facing her squad, the other half was facing the bunker entrance, obviously waiting for the next attack.

Her squad was surprised when she motioned for them to drop there weapons. And the humans where obviously surprised as well, and one of the men said "Well then, these her alien shit bags don't look very much like the Elites, cept' that one bird one." He said as he pointed towards her Turian squad mate. He then continued "He looks awfully close to those elites doesin' he?" The man next to him nodded and said "Lets just kill them, no need to torture, it won't matter anyway, no ones coming to pick us up." The first man nodded, and said "Yeah, I suppose so" He then lifted up his rifle and said "Any last words covies?" More in a joking term then anything.

Samara took the time to talk and said "Strange thing to do on first contact, shoot the aliens"

The first man was speechless, lowering his gun a fraction. But the second man, surprised as he was, said "You should tell you're covie friends that, killing us the first time they saw us."

The third man said "Nothin' left but a smoking crater, and entire planet, gone like that."

Samara was surprised, that the attacking race did not fight for land, they actually fought to make the humans extinct, it would be an interesting piece of info for the council to learn, if she ever made it back.

"Well" Samara said "I assure you, we aren't one of these 'Covies' as you say, I am an Asarai, my 'bird' friend here is a Turian, and the other is a Salarian.

"Well, great to meet you alien." The third man said as he aimed his gun at Samara "Even if you aren't no covie, you still are a alien, and aliens are nothin' but shit"

Milton City Garrision

Private: John Silvis

John turned over and reached for his plasma pistol, noting to himself that there was three different races. John slowly stood to his feet, and said "Damn thing did a Vulcan Mind Meld, wonder if they have any other tricks."

Captain Hendricks was aiming his rifle at the alien the Elite looking one, when he noticed John standing up, he lowered his weapon slightly, and said to john "You hurt man? That thing took you down with two hands."

John replied with "Yessir, like I said, it used some sort of mind meld, tried to pry into my mind."

"Well, the Captain said as he turned around." He pointed at a man guarding the front and yelled "Tylor! Get on the radio, tell command we have a situation one, I repeat, situation one."

"Yes sir" Tylor yelled in response, getting on the radio, he said "Command, Captain tells me we have situation one." He waited a few seconds, then repeated "Yes, I repeat, I am told it is a situation one." Tylor looked shocked and said "Captain, i've just been informed that 117 is coming, and evac is on its way." He said as he got back up and faced the entrance.

The captain smiled and said "Boys, we have our selves a Spartan coming." John said "Holy shit, are you serious sir?" "Yep" The captain replied "It seems that these aliens are higher up on commands list of importance then defending key positions."

"Holy shit" was all the group could say


	3. Prologue CH 3

In Orbit around Shanxi

Petty Officer Master Chief. 117.

A squad holding off the city of Shanxi had reported to command about a 'situation one' that meant, either a prophet was captured, or they had discovered a whole new race. Or they where just hoping for an evac. Either way, John did not care, he was under orders to escort the squad, and whatever they had captured, to the evac zone, and get them off the planet.

John thought quietly to himself as he walked towards the drop pod area. As he reached the area, he strapped him self in, cursing in his mind whatever brass had decided to re-make the ODST pod, Spartan capable.

"John, you will be dropped close to the city of "New Milton" the squad is completely behind enemy lines, and the only thing saving them from total destruction is that the covenant do not think them important enough to do a orbital strike." John nodded mentally and said "Thanks Cortana."

The doors underneath the pod opened, and the modified ODST pod streaked out of the stealth ship, and pod streaked towards the city of New Milton.

New Milton Garrision:  
Private: John Silvis.

John looked down at his plasma pistol, and dropped it on the floor, instead going for the plasma rifle that was in the pile. The captain said "Alright men, this is all we have left, notice that its mostly alien shit, but its all we got, make it count." The captain grabbed his rifle, and a plasma pistol, and walked towards the bunker entrance.

John looked at the remaining weapons, three of those aliens pistols, two plasma pistols, and a needle pistol. John looked towards the captain and said "Captain, should we give the aliens the plasma pistols?" John said as he motioned at the weapon pile. The captain looked at John strangely and said "Private, why would we do that?" John shrugged and replied "Because sir, Although they are alien, we are probably going to need extra fire power."

The captain sighed, and nodded a yes. John turned around, and gave the plasma pistols and the needle pistol to the blue alien and said "I swear to god, you better not do anything." John turned around, and faced the bunker door,

New Milton: Citadel Exploration Force.

Garrus: Turian.

Garrus was surprised when the alien handed the squad member a few weapons. Samara turned around and faced the group and said "They are called 'Humans' seems that the races outside declared war on them to make them exctinct, something about making planets a smoking crater as well." She then handed a strange pistol to Garrus, and a needle gun to the salarian. She then continued saying "Apperantly something called 'Spartans' are coming i'm guessing it was spec-ops obviously well know by the looks of it.

Garrus nodded, and took up a position behind the 'humans' as they where called

New Milton:

Petty Officer Master Chief: 117

The pod streaked towards the city, landing in the cratered. Chief kicked the door down, sending the piece of metal flying across the field, smashing into a building, which similar to a UNSC bunker.

But before Chief could examine the bunker, he was hit by plasma fire. His shields flickered, and he fired his rifle at the jackal who shot at him, hitting the arm of the jackal, breaking its shield. Chief then shot the jackal in the face, turning his rifle towards his next target.

John had shot the elite with the rest of his clip, charging the elite when its shields where down. He swung the butt of his rifle at the elites face, but the elite caught the butt, punching the chief in the chest.

The chief responded with a right punch, breaking the elites jaw. Making the elite drop his rifle. Chief then butted the elite across the face with the rifle, bringing the rifle around then shooting the elite in the face three times.

The chief moved across the field in similar forms of destruction, hiding behind cover when he needed to charge his shields.

New Milton Garrison:  
Private John Silvis

The first man down as the enemy attacked was Private Taylor, the first grunt through the door shot him in the throat, spluttering blood across the floor.

The grunt was quickly taken down by the combined fire of the squad. John ran to taylor, pulling him behind a piece of rubble, grabbing taylors battle rifle and one clip at the same time.

John ran back to the entrance, firing at the jackal who came in next, under the combined fire of the squad, his shield was taken down quickly, but not before another soldier was taken down, leaving only three humans, and three aliens.

John threw his rifle on the ground yelling "I'm out" as he did so.

John grabbed the plasma rifle, firing it at the elite who entered, spluttering its shield, but before it could be killed, one of the aliens was killed.

An explosion sounded in the distance, sounding similar to a frag grenade. Then a burst of rifle was heard as an elite fell dead in the entrance.

Then a large bunk entered the door entrance, and said "Spartan 117, reporting to 'situation one'

Milton City: Citadel exploration force.

Samara: Asarai

Her salarian squad mate had been shot dead by a large alien. While a large amount of humans had been shot, and where still holding fast, not breaking in the least. Samara turned towards Garrus, and said "These humans really have a faith in these 'Spartans don't they'." Garrus said without looking "Yeah, I just hope they are as good as they hope."

Another elite entered, and samara fired her pistol, charging it up as she had learned the gun could handle. She fired the gun, with broke the elites shields. Then she heard the shots of what she had associated with human weaponry, then the alien fell to the ground, roaring in pain.

The next thing in the doorway was a large armored figure who said "Spartan 117, reporting to 'situation one' her turian squad mate next to her said "Spirits." He said


	4. Prologue CH 4

AN: I've had a bit of fun with this one, you'll know what my mean when you get farther into the chapter.

New Milton Garrison:  
Private John Silvis.

He heard the aliens mutter something as the Spartan entered, But he barely heard them as the Spartans booming voice said "Spartan 117, reporting to 'situation one'" The room as quite, the battle outside had died down, and no one spoke. John broke the silence by saying "Well, every alien who steps foot on this planet sure is fucked now."

That gained a few chuckles from the remaining soldiers, but not a peep from the captain nor the Spartan. The Spartan motioned at the aliens and said "Situation one huh? More serious then I thought." He turned around and walked out the door saying "Follow me, and tell the aliens I would appreciate it if they didn't die."

The Spartan walked out of the building, immediately shooting the enemy positions, hitting grunts and jackals.

As john followed a song came to mind "Reach's Vengance." He smiled as he thought of the song, and pulled out his portable terminal and accessed the file, turned up the volume, and played the song.

John placed the terminal back where he had pulled it from. John then ran out of the bunker, using the rubble for cover as the song played "A fairy tale, seemingly far away" John looked over the cover, and fired at a grunt, hitting it in the chest, spraying blood but not killing it. "We bathed in peace and prosperity" John fired another shot, killing the grunt. He dropped his weapon, grabbing a plasma rifle near him. "But all changed in an instant." John jumped over the rubble, crouch running to the next rubble firing the plasma rifle in the general location of the enemy "They swept from the stars, Demanding enslavement."

John grabbed a plasma grenade up from the ground, and threw it at a grunt hiding behind rubble, smiling to himself as the grenade stuck to the little beast. "Denied, the beast went into frenzy." John turned his attention towards the Spartan, who was grappling with a elite, and shot a elite who was attempting to join in the attack, throwing the elite of balance. "Man and machine took a stand." The elite looked at john, growling and charged him. John fired his plasma rifle into the middle mass of the elite. The elite did not slow down, charging John with its sword. "Drove the beast of there land." John knew he was no match for the elite and continued to shoot, not faltering in his duty.

The song continued "But the beast was not yet done, glassing the land of the man, declaring holy war." The song continued, turning heavier, to rock. John slowly backed into the smaller enclosing behind him where he would stand a better chance, still shooting at the elite. "And the man fought, fight yes he did against the Xenos filth."

The elite charged after john into the room, slicing at johns chest.

John sidestepped, pulling out his knife, know speaking with the song "They forced us to hate, and they force us to kill." John again sidestepped a swing, knowing it would not be long. "But we force them to understand, There Xenos selves will not withstand what we have coming." John felt the blade swing, slicing a large cut across his chest. He countered, stabbing the elite in the arm. Its blood spurted out, and john quickly pulled the knife out. "Xenos cannot withstand the power of man, fighting hand in hand." The elite, growing frustrated at the humans dodging, sliced towards the humans chest.

The elite was surprised when the human did not attempt to dodge, he simply stood still as the blade impacted in his chest. The human looked in the elites eyes, and pulled himself farther on the blade, grunting in intense pain. As he looked the elite in its eye, he stabbed it in the other one.

The elite dropped the blade, the energy sputtered out, and the elite fell to the ground dead, John fell to the ground, exploring the hole of his chest, and continued with the song quietly, knowing it would be his last words. "The Xenos did not understand, man had a plan, and with that plan, man would reunite with its lost brethren." John pulled the terminal out of its pouch, and put it on his chest. And closed his eyes for the last time.

Milton City: Citadel Exploration

Garrus: Turian.

Garrus had watched as the human stood his ground against what he learned where called 'elites' even if it was obvious the human knew he was going to die, it was incredibly brave. His weapon had run out of ammo some time ago, and he had grabbed another, firing at the strange aliens, with no pleasure, in stark contrast to the humans, who had a sneer on there face as they slaughtered the aliens.

He motioned at the building the human had entered and said to samara "We ought to go help that human eh?" Samara nodded, obviously appearing a bit sick and said "You hear that noise?" she said as she followed garrus "That's a song that human was playing." Garrus nodded and said "Yeah? It appears we have a piece of culture in this battle" "But Garrus" She said "It's the words." Garrus was nearing the door when he said "What about them?" Samara sighed and said "it was pretty xenophobic" As if to illustrate her words, the song played "The Xeno shit will perish in time, but we will stand STRONG." Garrus entered the building and said "Spirits."

He turned to samara and said "Samara, you should probably get a human." He said as he gestured towards the entrance. Lying down across the entrance was an elite with a knife in his eye, going into his brain. The human was dead, a large hole in his chest. The human was smiling, his face bloody.


	5. Prologue CH 5

AN: I'm pretty bad writing using aliens, that is why is shortened the last discussion.

Milton City:

Petty Officer Master Chief. 117

Chief fired his rifle into the elites midsection. Hitting it with the butt of his rifle as it came within melee range, the elite responded with a kick to the chiefs midsection, the chief grabbed the elites foot, holding it straight out, he brought his elbow down in the middle of its leg, breaking it.

The elite yelled in pain as its leg broke. It brought its fist to hit the chief in retaliation. The chief threw the elite to the ground, noticing at the same time a marine, holding his own against a elite, dodging to the left and the right. He smiled slightly when he saw the marine get a knife in the elite.

The chief grabbed his own knife, dodging a punch from a elite. He jumped forward, and stabbed in elite in the eye, tearing the brain. As he turned to help the marine, he saw the elite slash across his chest, and nodded mentally as he saw the sudden look in the marine eyes. And the chief knew, what would happen.

He watched as the marine stood still as the elite brought its blade into him, staring in the elites eyes as he stabbed it in his final moments. The Spartan nodded at the marine, showing a level of respect that he felt for the mans final moments, it was something you would expect out of a Spartan, or an ODST. Not a standard marine.

The Spartan one thing the Spartan did not know, was that the marine had saved his life.

In Orbit of Shanxi.

Corporal Davis Helios

Davis always hated this part, the fall. Some people probably believe that the ODST enjoy the fall, falling feet first into planets. While some did, some didn't. And Davis was part of the population that did not enjoy the experience.

He had to keep his mind moving, or he would get stuck on the fact that he was about to plummet towards a planet. He went through the days earlier activities.

The UNSC had sent a Spartan down to the surface, and where worried he needed help, as if, so they where sending down another group. He had met with his company commander, who told him no matter what happens, stick to the Spartan, do whatever he says.

Even if there was a Spartan down there, what was the point of having a stealth frigate in orbit? The things where incredibly expensive, and he had not even known they existed until the mission briefing.

It was a backwater planet, barely supplying any thing to the mighty UNSC war machine. It was probably because it was an AG world. Starvation was rampant in the UNSC, and they probably needed another world.

Davis felt as his pod went into drop position, he grimaced as he prepared for the drop. A few of his squad mates made comments, as they knew about his dis-taste for the drop "Hey Davis, don't vomit all over your supplies eh?" Davis grunted back, knowing he might just do that.

He gripped his handles as the pod dropped towards the surface, he was thankful he had turned off the COMS before he dropped because as he fell he said hopefully to himself "Please don't explode upon landing."

Milton City:  
Petty Officer Master Chief. 117

The Chief had been in the middle of dealing with another elite when he saw drop-pods enter orbit, ODST. He smiled slightly to himself, knowing that besides a Spartan, ODST where the best to fight by.

Milton City:  
Corporal Davis Helios

He had nearly let loose his lunch as he hit the ground, not only was he in the middle of a group of covies, he was far from the rest of his pod. He turned on his COMS, changing it to local UNSC military personal channel and said "ODST trooper pinned down, requesting assistance."

As he finished his statement, he heard plasma fire on his pod, cursing, he grabbed his shotgun and his SMG, and some ammo, jumping out firing his SMG at the grunt who had been curious enough to walk close to the pod.

Davis dived into the building, thankful for the lack of windows, he fired his SMG at the elite who had followed him, putting a clip into it, before the thing fell. The slammed another clip in his SMG, noting that he only had two clips left.

Davis ran up the stairs, his shotgun on his back, and his SMG held in front of him.

Milton City: Council Exploration

Samara: Asarai

Samara watched in shock as the Spartan once again beat down the alien known by the humans as 'elite' with a ease only a man who had known war all his life could do. The marine next to samara picked up chatter saying "We got a ODST down north of here, pinned down.

The Spartan nodded as he shot a 'grunt' in the chest, spraying its blood everywhere. She didin't like how the humans did not even consider the aliens to be a living being, rather as if they where a beast simply attempting to make it extinct. The mans booming voice sounded over the cries of pain from the last alien forces saying "We are headed that way, anyways, we could use a ODST."

The marine next to samara nodded, obviously in a sense of respect. She was interested by these ODST, and since the skirmish was over, asked the marine next to her "Who are these 'ODST'?" The marine looked at her, with obvious disgust and said "The people who are really good at killing aliens."

Citadel: Council Chambers

Tevos: Asari Council Member.

"Valern, Sparatus" Tevos said, nodding towards each council member "We received this message from a Council Exploration Vessel." She continued saying "The message reads as: Alien race found, large conflict seems to be in effect. With this message, a picture was sent. She hit a few buttons on her omni tool, and displayed the picture.

The picture was a large purple ship, firing some sort of purple beam towards the planets surface. "I believe we should discuss what we are going to do" The rest of the council agreed. And discuss they did, while one word in particular came up in the discussion multiple times "Rachni"

After hours of discussion, they finally came upon the conclusion, War.


	6. Prologue CH 6

AN: I noticed a few things that I did not like about my previous chapter, at the very end when I typed "War" I did not mean that they would go to war with the UNSC, Directly at least. Oh, and humans came up with the idea of carriers. Thus why turians don't have carriers, yet.

Citadel Council Chambers:

Tevos: Asari Council Member.

Then it is decided, we shall send a patrol fleet to the system. The three council members nodded, and Spartacus said "Yes, let us show these barbarians that bombing a garden world is an act of war." The three Council members agreed. But little did they know, that invading a UNSC world, even if it is under control by an alien force, does not bode well for relations.

Milton City:  
Petty Officer Master Chief. 117

Chief sighed, looking at the scene of destruction the group had made, not a single covenant remained standing. He looked towards the remaining marines, and aliens, and said "Well, lets get moving."

Chief jogged towards the EVAC position, the marines and the aliens following close behind, both human and alien, giving the Spartan a slight look of awe.

Milton City:  
Corporal Davis Helios

Davis was cornered, his ammo was running low on his SMG, and his squad was either dead, or was to far away to come to his rescue. Either way, he had taken down a hell of a large amount of grunts, and some jackals.

Davis looked over his cover, firing a bullet into a grunts brain, he turned his SMG to the next grunt, hearing the *Click* of an empty clip. Cursing loudly, he grabbed his shotgun, throwing the SMG at the grunt who was aiming at him.

The grunt shrieked as the gun hit him, the shriek turning to a death cry as Davis shot it with his shotgun. A grunt came around the corner, Davis hit the grunt in the face, smiling as the grunts mask fell off. Davis kicked the grunt down the staircase, shooting its methane pack, causing an explosion killing the rest of the grunt squad at the bottom of the stairwell.

Milton City:  
Petty Officer Master Chief. 117

Chief motioned for the rest of the group to follow him, he watched the battle that was going on infront of him, a large squad of grunts and jackals had assaulted a building, outside of the building was an ODST pod. Chief jumped jogged towards the grunts, throwing a grenade into the middle of the grunts. He mentally smiled as the grunts shrieked, exploding in a cloud of limbs, blood, and shrapnel.

Chief ran into a jackal, kicking the beasts shield arm, causing a shriek of pain, chief punched the jackal in the face, breaking its neck. A bullet streaked past him, killing his next grunt target.

The Spartan turned towards the building, pulling out his pistol as he did so. Chief entered the building, firing his pistol into the head of a jackal that was facing the stairway, its blood and grey matter leaked out of its head, as it fell to the ground dead.

Milton City:  
Corporal Davis Helios

Davis fired into the jackals shield with his shotgun, watching as the shield flickered, going back behind cover, he reloaded the shotgun with shells. As he turned back to fire his shotgun into the jackal once again, Davis nearly fired his shotgun face first into a Spartan.

Yelling at the Spartan he said "Spartan, When'd you get here?" The Spartan looked up, not replying, just motioning for Davis to follow him. Davis nodded, and followed him, walking out of the building.

As Davis reached the bottom of the stairs, be picked up a plasma pistol, placing it in the holster where his SMG was. Davis smiled at the scene of destruction that was outside. Davis dropped the plasma pistol, picking up a plasma rifle instead.

As he picked up the rifle, he noticed the color of the blue, he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, instantly standing up, aiming the rifle at the blue, female looking alien.

The Spartan nodded no, and said "Better not shoot them, first contact." Davis nodded, forcing him self to put the plasma rifle down. He turned around. And followed the Spartan through the ruins,

TWO HOURS LATER

Citadel Fleet-

Spartacus: Turian Counciler.

"Spartacus, send in a small fleet, if they are peaceful, we do not wish this to be seen as an act of war." Spartacus sighed and said "If they where peaceful, they would not have such great weapons on there first space craft, nor would they be bombarding there first planet would they?" The asari councilor sighed and said "Spartacus, we have no way of detecting whether this is there home world, or if it is a colony. Spartacus held in a laugh and said "If they had colonies, we would have detected them long ago, but fine, I will send in a patrol fleet." He turned to face an admiral and said "Take a dreadnaught, and five frigates. Any hostile moves, blow the ship to pieces." The admiral nodded, and went aboard his ship.

Relay 314

(Second Fleet) USS Dreadnaught "Twin Peaks"

"Entering Slip space sir" The admiral nodded and said "Good, to Shanxi cadet." as the ship entered slip space, the cadet yelled "Sir! Slip space anomaly!" The admiral looked stunned, but quickly regained control of himself and said "Cadet! Take us out of slip space!"

The fleet came out of slipspace, strangely all of them due to a slip space anomaly. Next to there exit, was a large structure. A strange alien structure, The admiral yelled a the cadet "CADET, WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?" The cadet looked at the admiral and said "Sir, unknown, but its powering up!" The admiral grabbed the COM, and said "Twin Peaks, telling all UNSC ships, defensive position around the artifact, carries in the back, frigates and dreadnaughts in the front."

Unknown to the UNSC, the artifact was a Mass Effect Relay. At the same time they where taking up defensive positions, a patrol fleet was coming in from the other side.

Covenant Corvet "Forerunners Run"

"Ship master Sir, we have detected a slip space jump." The Sanghei shipmaster looked at the elite minor and said "Jump to the position of the jump, stop all bombardment of the planet. Inform the prophets, request a fleet to be sent. We are off to destroy some heretics." He said as he smiled, hoping to prove to his superiors that he could destroy the heretics.

Turian Dreadnaught

"Steel Claws"

"Coming out of relay warp admiral, all clear, Wait, we've got contacts a hundred of them at least." The admiral was surprised, a fleet of 100? This must be there entire force. The admiral then said "Tell the council, we have a war fleet at our 'gate"

The cadet yelled as the admiral finished speaking "Admiral sir! We have more contacts! Scanners show they are at least 200 strong." The admiral was surprised, this race could call in a large army, but not enough to beat the council. The cadet continued "Admiral sir, the first fleet is firing upon the other."

The admiral yelled "Battle stations! Fire on both fleets! They'll all be conquered when the main fleet gets here!"

Council Fleet"  
Spartacus: Turian Counciler

"Sir" a turian crewmember said "We are receiving visual from the messenger ship" Spartacus nodded, and said "Put it on screen." The visual splashed over the screen, what they saw awed them. Two vast fleets, both of separate building, where firing upon each other, and the turian fleet, was firing on both, Spartacus smiled, seeing that neither faction had the bulky mass effect engine. "This should be a quick battle, there weapons should not be able to pierce our armor." He stated smugly. The Asari Council member looked at him as if he was insane, but he ignored the look, turning back to the battle.

A rugged ship (human) turned towards a sleek ship (Covenant) and fired, the round hit the shield, bouncing off in a flicker of red. Then three other ships fired, the first, and second rounds broke the shield, and the third gutted the ship. The councilor said "See, they can barely breach a kinetic shield." What he saw next surprised him, a rugged frigate turned to face the turian Dreadnaught, fired, and burst the shields, nearly gutting the ship in one hit. The turian was flabbergasted, no faction had ever destroyed a dreadnaught in one hit, let alone a upstart faction!

The Turian councilor turned to the asari and said "We must send in the rest of the fleet! We have to destroy the upstarts!" but the asari was fixed on the screen, and Spartacus sighed, and turned around to face the screen once again. And was again surprised by the two factions fire power, the sleek ships fired plasma at the rugged ones, surprisingly not destroying the hull. The next shot destroy the hull, and they saw a gas leak through break. The asari councilor was the first to respond.

"Tell the fleet to retreat, set up a blockade on the relay. May none pass.


	7. Prologue CH 7

Relay 314

(Second Fleet) USS Dreadnaught "Twin Peaks"

"Fire on pirate fleet" The admiral yelled "warning shot, half power MAC cannon from the frigate 'Hells Bells'" The commander of hells bells replied quickly saying "Yes Sir, turning towards fleet, firing! Holy shit, admiral, the shot gutted the dreadnaught." The admiral could be heard laughing over the COMS, and said "Frigate, turn back to firing on the covenant ships."

The commander replied "Yes sir, turning around to face enemy forces." A cadet yelled to the admiral "Admiral! Covenant fleet down to 50 percent! Our fleet is down to 67 percent." The admiral nodded and said "Good, continue to use the speed of the frigates for our advantage against the slower, larger covenant ships." Another cadet yelled "Mac cannons ready to fire!" Which the admiral quickly replied "Fire!" The ship felt the massive cannon firing, and they watched as the dreadnaughts massive cannon broke through the covenants super carrier. The admiral laughed and said "Finally! Turn attention towards the next ships, time to wipe up the rest of the fleet."

Relay 314. (In the unknown depths of the relay)

314 Blessed Failings

The 'oracle' as some called it, had been dormant for many centuries, its forerunner creators being long gone, its use not needed, it and its many sentinels and other guardians went into a deep sleep, only the machines needed to keep the relay in working condition 'awake'.

But this changed, as the machine awoke, as it detected a life form with a 70 percent similarity warping into the location near the relay. Blessed failings awoke, it quickly scanned the relays systems, 'happy' that nothing was wrong with the machine, it turned its attentions outwards, hoping to make contact with the reclaimers.

But, as it saw an unidentified alien race attack its reclaimers, the 'oracle' was sent into a programmed frenzy, awakening all of its dormant sentinels, sending nearly all of them against the alien forces. It then quickly learned all knowledge it could from the debris. It learned many things, first, the Reclaimers where a race born on a forerunner shield world which they call "Earth" They named them selves 'Homo Sapeins' but more commonly refer to themselves as 'humans' he would call them reclaimers, as that is what they are.

The first unidentified race, was known as the 'covenant' with many races, it had a cultural hierarchy, incredibly different from the reclaimers none war time democracy. They declared a holy war, as they believe the reclaimers where a blight upon there gods, who are known as 'Forerunners' which was his creaters.

The last group, was known as the 'citadel' a group of aliens, thinking the race they found young, they sent a patrol fleet to punish them for there insolence of not knowing there laws. Blessed failings 'marked them down' as a possible enemy, as the reclaimers would probably not like them.

Blessed Failings then sent a message to all groups, in every language, to every ship. "Cease and desist, any ship seen attacking reclaimers of the forerunners, or 'Humans' as the call themselves, will be destroyed, and will be an official declaration of war on remaining forerunner forces, all relays will stop for current time. All races must send a diplomat to the reclaimers, or this will be seen as a declaration of war, thus is a declaration of Blessed Failings, an 'oracle' as the covenant call us." As the message finished, all relays around the galaxy received the message, there respective 'oracles' receiving the message, and deploying there forces around all relays and arks.

At the same time, all relays stopped there transportation. All shield worlds, including earth, Shanxi, and other colonies (Strangely, Humanity only colonized Shield worlds.)

Gained a protection force of sentinels and all of the 'oracles' hidden deep in the planets surfaces activated, instantly deploying the forces to protect the reclaimers.

Citadel Fleet-

Spartacus: Turian Councilor

Spartacus was speech-less, they had received a message FROM The relay, claiming that all hostile actions upon the reclaimers was an act of war. Spartacus turned around to face the rest of the council, saying "This is a petty trick! We must act, and destroy this new race!" But his objections where put to rest, as thousands of small crafts left the relay, defending it from all entrance, at the same time, the power output of the relay went to incredibly low levels. The council was incredibly awed and the asari councilor said "Perhaps we should make contact with these reclaimers?" Spartacus nodded and said "Yes, perhaps we should."

Relay 314

(Second Fleet) USS Dreadnaught "Twin Peaks"

"Sir, we are receiving a message from the artifact!" The admiral nodded and said "put it on screen, maybe that'll tell us why the covenant have stopped firing on us." The admiral was more then confused, he was flabbergasted at what had happened, alien races? Relays? He was beyond confusion.

But when a cadet said "Sir, Covenant forces are sending a message, audio and visual, the admiral nodded him to turn it on, and he was surprised to see a elite on the screen. The admiral stared at the elite, hatred obvious in his eyes. The Elite was slightly taken aback by this, but quickly said "Heretic." The admiral nearly turned off the conversation at that, but he heard a garble of alien speech and watched as the elite did the elite equivelant of a sigh, and it said "Bah, I guess we must call you reclaimer, either way, I will send a diplomat aboard your ship."

The admiral nodded, and turned off the call, without saying a word to the elite. He was surprised when he got another 'call' this time from the pirate fleet, he nodded to the cadet, and the cadet turned it on, receiving visual and audio feed. The admiral was yet again flabbergasted when he saw yet another alien race, looking similar to the elites. He was even more surprised when he could understand it. It looked him in the eyes and said "Bah, You 'reclaimers' don't look so tough. You got a lucky shot on the dreadnaught, I don't think you're capital ship could do that to ALL of our ships." The turian chuckled and waited for the response.

The admiral looked the beast in the eye and said "Xeno scum, I would like you to know, that was a half power shot from a frigate. That would not even destroy our CIVILIAN ships. If I ever see you again, I will wipe you off the face of the earth. And with that, the admiral ended the 'call'

Relay 314. (In the unknown depths of the relay)

314 Blessed Failings

Blessed failings knew the negotiations between the Reclaimers and the 'citadel' would not go well. It had a 97.36, chance of failing. He then sent a message for his sentinels to tow the 'citadel' ship through the relay. He then turned the relay on, and sent a message through to the waiting armada of ships. "Negotiations have ended. You're highest ranking military officer present a 'turian' has ended dealings, but insulting the reclaimers. This relay will be shut down, and all defense forces will return to the relays. All others shall continue transportation. But any attempts to activate this relay will result in war. And attempt to find the defense forces within the relays, will be an act of war. Any attack on these relays, will be considered an act of war. Then it sent a visual message. We are all that is left of the 'protheans' as you call them. Call us Forerunners that is our name."

Then the Communication stopped, and the horribly damaged ship was sent through the relay. And all was silent.

AN

That was fun to write. Sorry for the late chapter, I woke up late. So yes, I will try to be on time for the next chapter.


	8. Prologue CH 8

Shanxi Country  
Corporal Davis Helios

The Spartan spoke without turning around, stopping in the middle of the highway. "This is Spartan 117, we have reached landing sight, requesting pelican." Command quickly responded saying "Pelican on its way, Spartan, be here in five minutes." The Spartan turned around and said "Pick up will be here in five minutes, make your self comfy."

Davis nodded, crouching on the highway, watching the way they had come from.

Shanxi Country: Citadel Exploration

Samara: Asari

Samara looked at the human, who introduced himself as "Davis" he seemed to be a 'elite' soldier, he had different weapons then the 'marines' who she had met earlier. Deciding it would be best to speak to one of the humans, she left Garrus standing awkwardly behind the group, and walked to Davis, saying "You humans continue to confuse me, do you mind if a ask a few questions?" The human made a guttural sound she assumed was laugher and said "Shoot." Samura said "Shoot? Why would I shoot my gun?" The human sighed and said "It's a human saying, it means go ahead." Samara nodded and said "What is your government type?"

The human looked at her and said "We are usually democratic, meaning we vote our people to office." Samara looked at the human oddly and said "Usually? What do you mean by that?" The human looked towards the sky and said "Martial law is in effect, the military is in control of every thing, meaning our highest general is the leader of the Human species." Samara was surprised, their government seemed incredibly similar to the Turians, they even had a military leader.

Samara could tell the man was irritated at her, but she still had some questions she wanted answered "So, what where you before became a soldier?" The man laughed saying "My generation is nothing but soldiers." The human looked down at his hands, saying in a quieter voice "We didin't have choice, either join the military and defend our species, or end up being glassed on a planet." The man then turned away, obviously done talking to her,

Samara looked at the human, feeling sad for his species, before she walked back to Garrus, saying "There government seems to be similar to yours, military leading." Garrus nodded and said "Does not surprise me, another culture had to be militarist besides ours." Samara looked at Garrus oddly and said "Yes, but the strange thing is, they obviously don't want to be soldiers, and they said they used to be a democracy before they where attacked." Garrus said in response "Yep, desperate times for desperate measures, and who knows, maybe they'll stay that way?" Samara said "Yeah, sure." While hoping they did not.

The Spartan turned around saying "Pelican is here, all onboard." The Spartan was the first on, then the rest of the humans, and finally Samara and Garrus. The pelican lifted off the ground, and the co pilot said "Big space battle just happened, three way different factions. And guess who won? USNC baby" The pilot yelled. All the humans cheered, besides the Spartan, who stood rigid and still, staring ahead of him. Samara was worried, three way conflict? If so, these 'humans' stood no chance, the Co-pilot continued. "Yeah, apparently some new alien race, 'turians' tried to take down a UNSC fleet while it was engaging, a frigate gutted there flagship with half power shot." Samara was surprised that a race primitive as this taking down a turian flagship? They must be more advanced then she thought. The pilot then yelled "Oh, and boys, a forerunner AI was found, in what it called a relay, it demanded negotiations, humanity being the forerunners 'reclaimers' or something." Samara was shocked. Humanity, a sleeping giant, no longer asleep.


	9. Timeline

Prologue over

Time Line:

**2552: Dr Hasley and Cortana Choose 'The Pillar of Autumn' for a secret mission.**  
Aug 25

**2552 Shanxi is attacked by covenant forces.**  
Aug 27

**2552 Spartan "Master Chief" is sent to shanxi due to a 'situation one'**

Aug 28

**2552 Spartan "Master Chief" arrives at shanxi.**  
Aug 29

**2552 Forced treaty between Humanity and Covenant begins the writing stage.**  
Aug 30

**2552 The treaty of 'Reach' is written. Covenant forces retreat back to there territory as the treaty states they must. **  
Sep 7

**2552 'Situation one' aliens are sent to a deep space research station.**  
Sep 12

**2556 Covenant 'Great Schism' begins. Sangheili forces rebel against the prophets.**

**2614 Sangheili forces win against the covenant. Forming a separate empire 'Orion Alliance'**

**2615 The Unggoy officially join the 'Orion Alliance' forming a two race alliance.**

**2621 The Mgalekgolo officially join the 'Orion Alliance' forming a three race alliance.**

**2622 The Kig-Yar officially join the 'Orion Alliance' forming a four race alliance.**

**2624 The last of the San'shyuum are hunted down.**

**2626 The Yanme'e hive minds request entrance to the 'Orion alliance' the request is quickly accepted.**

**2628 The Jiralhanae cut off all communication with 'Orion Alliance' members.**

**2630 the 'Orion Alliance' attempts to make contact with the covenants former enemies, the humans.**

**2631 The 'Orion Alliance' finally finds a human world, and requests the humans to join them. The humans quickly decline, stating "The Day we join forces with Xenos is the day that man kind is dead."**

**2632 The 'Orion Alliance' is flabbergasted when the UNSC requests them to leave human space, and to never return. But none the less agrees to do so.**

**2633 Humanity activates the 'Relay' stepping beyond known space with a vast fleet of war ships and colony ships.**

**2635 Several Colonies are setup, the war fleet patrols the colonies' systems, defending against possible hostile aliens and pirates.**

**2636 Current Date.**


	10. FAQ

SA Console, enter question

Systems Alliance

*WARNING* requires level three access, please submit password.

Password accepted.

Systems alliance, second empire of man, formed after the leaving of earth.

SA Console, enter question

Earth

*WARNING* requires level seven access, please submit password.

Password accepted

Capital of the UNSC, civilian colonists told destroyed. Then sent through relay.

SA console, enter question.

UNSC weapons

WARNING Level nine access, please submit password.

Password accepted

MAC II cannon Capable of firing Tungsten at immense speeds at an enemy ship. More powerful then the standard 'Mass Accelerator.' Tungsten sometime contains amounts of plasma or nuclear ordinance. Highly affective against covenant.

SPARTAN missile launchers, launchers capable of firing hundreds of plasma infused rockets at a time, usually reserved for higher class vessels but can be found on frigates.

Tsunami 'Su' laser beam. Only found on powerful dreadnaughts, this is a friable laser beam, able to punch through covenant shielding and armor in one blow. This beam has a long recharge.

SA console enter question.

*WARNING* Level ten access please submit password.

Password denied.

Console shutting down

Restart?

SA console enter question.

Detailed history of the SA

*WARNING*Level eight access, please submit password.

Password accepted

(Sa = systems alliance. Its the humans from mass effect.) Systems alliance was formed for the the exploration and colonization via the mass effect relay. Due to hostile nature of the UNSC towards non human sources. Civilian colonists told due to hostile conditions of earth, planents countries worked together to send limited amount of civilians across the stars. And through the mass relay. Public has no knowledge of the UNSC. If hostile alien force detected, send ship through relay. UNSC personnel will arrive and wipe ALL(Unless given specefic orders)the aliens into extinction. WARNING ONLY ATTEMPT THIS IF ALL ALIEN CONTACTS ARE HOSTILE, OR IF LOSING COLONIES.

UNSC GENERAL OF STAFFccepted


	11. Chapter 1: First Contact

AN: I have no knowledge of turian names, so please don't yell about he horribly named turian ];

Present

Systems Alliance Space

Shanxi

Corporal Davis Hawker

What was I doing underneath a bunk I thought as I pulled my self out, yawning, I walked towards the showers, holding my head in my hands as I did so 'Man, I've got a wicked hangover' I thought as the booming in my head seemingly got closer and closer. Pulling my head out of my hands, I walked into the shower, feeling the ground wet underneath me I looked, seeing a pool of blood, jumping back, I looked to the left, seeing a pile of bodies. I was shaking, not knowing what was happening, I backed up, right into an overturned bunk, I fell to the ground, still pushing my self back from the horror that happened in the showers. I finally reached my bunk, I pulled my 50-call, outdated but it packed a hell of a punch, from underneath the bunk, mentally making note that was why my back hurt.

Then I noticed, I didn't have a hangover, the sound that I thought was explosions, WAS explosions, listening closely, I heard gunfire. I quickly pulled out my radio, saying "This is Militia barracks Alpha Bravo, I repeat, Militia barracks Alpha Bravo." I Waited, for a few seconds and got a response "Alpha Bravo? That's where they landed." I shook my head saying "Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I got a pile of corpses sitting in the showers, are we under attack by pirates?" I heard gunfire, through the radio, then the man brought the radio back saying "No. Aliens, no time to explain, listen, you are behind enemy lines, do not attempt to make it to the lines." The man set down the radio, shooting at something, he then continued "Blow up supply trucks, do whatever, reinforcement will be here in three weeks. Good luck." Then the radio clicked out, and I was confused.

Looking down at my hands, all I could think was 'this is a joke' but I had a pile of corpses in the showers to show it was not, then I realized there was blood across the entrance, as if a body had been dragged out, but it was not red, it was blue. I checked for my knife, good, it was still there. Quickly grabbing it and placing it in my knifes sheath, I quickly walked out of the building, noticing that none of the blue blooded aliens where about, I walked towards the sound of explosions, not to get rescued, but to do some sniping.

Two Hours Before.

Relay 314 (Or so they believe)

Admiral Levas Dilas

Levas looked at the display on the deck, readying himself for a long patrol. Patrols used to never come here, he thought to himself, entertaining himself with a wild conspiracy theory, there was no pirate activity this far out, but around eighty years back, they changed there minds. Levas did not know why they did, although he thought it was a load of pyjack, he was a Turian, Turians don't ever question orders. Still deep in his thoughts, he was broken out of his trance as a crewmember yelled "Admiral, The relay is activating!" Levas looked up, thankful for an interesting change of plans, "Pirates?" He said. The crewmember shook his head saying "Unknown sir, but we have contacts." Levas looked up, hiding his excitement quite badly, and said "Size?" The crewmember looked down at his console, then said "I'm getting ten frigate size cruisers, and one dreadnaught." His COMS officer said "Sir, ships are hailing, should we respond?"

Levas looked his COMS officer in the eye and said "No, it is a barbaric race not following council laws, fire." The weapons officer nodded, leaving a flabbergasted COMS officer, who quickly looked back down at his council. Levas chuckled, knowing that doing this would get him a promotion, bringing a new client race to the hierarchy. Looking down at his available ships, he noticed he had the aliens outgunned and outnumbered. He had at his disposal, one dreadnaught, two cruisers, and five frigates. He watched as seven of the frigates attempted to flee, running from battle. He turned to his officer saying "Fire on the fleeing ships." The COMS officer stood up again saying "The aliens are again hailing us." The admiral said without looking "They have broken citadel law, thus declaring war on us, this is past the time of diplomacy."

He watched as his powerful dreadnaught destroyed the fleeing frigates, the ships being destroyed without the flash of shields. If he had been listening to the COMS, he would have heard a very disgruntled officer yelling "We request backup, I REPEAT, BACK- GOOD GOD, ALIEN SHIPS JUST FIRED ON COLONY VESSELS, I REPEAT, COLONY VESSELS DECIMATED, I AM ACTIVATING COLE PROTICAL, I AM ENACTING EARTH PROTOCOL."The alien dreadnaught turned and faced one the turians cruisers, firing its guns. A officer yelled "Sir! Steel Claws II is reporting shields down to 20 %" Levas quickly responded "Fire everything at the dreadnaught!" The COM officer quickly repeated the command, watching as the patrol fleet fired on the dreadnaught.

The dreadnaughts COMS where cut off as the human finished sending a nearby human frigate this message "OUTNUMBERED *Explosion* WE *Explosion* LEAVE NOW *explosion* Its been an honor *Explosion* with you. Levas grinned, but the grin left his face as he heard an officer say "Sir, one frigate is making its way for the relay, the other two are currently firing at the Steel Claws II" Levas nodded and said "take care of it."

Present

UNSC Space

Shanxi (The First One, Lol)

Admiral James Harker

"Relay is activating!" A cadet yelled

James was confused, but only for a second, before his training kicked in. "Get into defensive position, Hail whoever comes through, it might be the colony!" The cadet nodded saying "Sir, they accepted the hail, it is on screen." James nodded, looking at the face of a human, 'so, it was the colony eh?' the man looked flabbergasted and said "Uh. Uh. I- I wa-was told to tell whoever I met on the other side 'Cole' protocol is in effect." James looked straight in the mans eyes saying "Son, I'm going to need the coordinates they sent with you." The man sent the coordinates then turned off the 'call'

James turned towards his COMS officer saying "Tell Earth Command that Cole Protocol is in effect, and that I am requesting reinforcements at these coordinates, then send them the coordinates." The cadet nodded. And James turned on the intercom to all the ships in the 35 ship defense fleet "Men, I'm here to inform you that Cole Protocol is in effect, you don't know what it is, but I'll tell you something, we have a human colony on the other side of that relay. And Cole protocol means that they got them a Xeno problem, and guess what we are gonna do? Fix it." He could hear the cheers throughout his ship, and he could presume that the rest of the fleet was doing the same.

Present

Systems Alliance Space

New Earth

Commander Jim Blathley

Jim, still shocked by the massive size of the ships on the other side of the relay said to his COMS officer "Hail Earth." The officer nodded, and commander of the UNSC quickly responded showing up on the screen. The commander looked at the General and said "Sir, I have made contact with a force of human ships on the other side of the Relay, It was a fleet of 35, I will send you the data." The general nodded, and his eyes widened as he got it "Commander, is this correct? It says that there is a fleet of 35 ships. Twenty of which are classified as Dreadnaughts, Five of which are over 5 KM. And the rest are roughly half the size of a dreadnaught." Jim nodded, The general sighed saying "Commander, I think its time to rejoice, because I don't see a way in hell those aliens are going to be able to counter that force." Then the general ended the hail, and the commander walked back into the hall, one thought in his head 'What the fuck just happened?'

Present

Systems Alliance Space

Shanxi

Corporal Davis Hawker

I listened quietly to the marine radio chatter as I walked stealthy through the abandoned city, I turn the corner, finding myself face to face with a Alien, the first thing that comes to my mind is, 'Bird' but I don't let that distract me, I turn my sniper towards the things face, pulling the trigger instantly, watching as its explodes in a cloud of blue gore. It drops to the ground I then grab hold of its leg, pulling it behind the building. I look drop the corpse at the bottom of the buildings stairway, saying out loud "Well, good enough place to get my snipe on." I grin, and walk up the stairs.

When I reached the third floor, I walked to a window, placing my sniper on the window, immediately spotting the two forces, the militia, assisted by the marines, getting pushed back by the alien forces. I look for the commander of the alien group, I knew instantly that this was going to be the end of me, so I grabbed the radio saying "Whoever is down there, This is a pissed of militia member, And I'm about to blow the head off some birds." I put the radio down, immediately aiming at the commander, then pulled the trigger. Everything seemingly went into slow motion, I saw as the alien commander was coordinating his troops, running towards a small squad of his troops, they looked towards him, probably asking for orders, when his head exploded in a blue mist.

I quickly shoved another clip into the gun, aiming at a bird who was not incredibly surprised at the death of his commander, and was shooting at my position. Barely taking time to aim, I fired, smiling as the birds head exploded in a blue mist. I barely heard the radio behind me, "Angels on our shoulders." I heard a marine say, then a commanding voice say "Retreat! Sniper, wherever you are, thank you for your sacrifice" I barely registered the voice, instead sighting a bird who was about to shoot a man carrying a radio. I saw as the target lifted his gun, I fired mine first, the bullet flew through the air, catching the bird in the neck, leaving a large hole in it. I heard the same voice from before "Good shot son, and good luck." I grabbed my sniper, jumping back as a bullet slammed into the wall behind me. "Time to move out" I said Grabbing my radio as I jogged down the stairs, mentally marking my kills at three.


End file.
